De Y a Y
by Annie Yue
Summary: Hinata siempre supo que por sus inseguridades ella perdería al chico que amaba,y que algún día sus errores le pasarían cuanta, pero no creyó que sería tan doloroso de cargar... "Si solo hubiese sido más valiente, Naruto-kun..."


**Este fic en algo más que sola una historia, aquí estoy entregando el fragmento de mi vida que en estos momentos más me duele... no sabría decir hace cuanto tiempo que no me sentía tan herida y poca cosa. Esto es lo que me ha pasado hoy, solo que lo mio no tiene happy ending, pero Hinata refleja lo que yo no puedo :) eso bastara por un rato...**

**.**

**Esta basada en una canción de vocaloid... la estaba escuchando cuando me pasó esto y además encaja a la perfección con la trama. :l**

**Saludos para todos! Ojala tengan una buena semana y todo les salga bien!**

**Cuídense, hasta la próxima.**

* * *

.

.

**DE Y a Y**

.

.

_Deseo que cuando vuelva a tomarte de la mano sea mejor,_

_hasta entonces diré adiós esperando volverte a ver._

_._

Ella miraba con dolor la imagen frente a sus ojos.

Todo era tan irreal, tan triste de aceptar, que la rompía en pedazos con cada segundo que pasaba. Le dolía mirar, escuchar, sentir y respirar.

Ahí estaba ella, en la mitad de un lugar que la marcaría por el resto de su vida, o por lo menos eso creía ella en esos momentos.

"_Lo siento… no va a funcionar" _esas eran las palabras que chocaban en su mente, matándola lentamente. Lo más triste de todo es que él no las había dicho, pero las habría preferido mil veces antes que soportar esa soledad.

_Si solo hubiese sido más valiente… - _Se repetía hasta el cansancio, sola y frágil en la mitad de ese parque sin valor para algunas personas, excepto para ella.

Estaba sentada como una estúpida ahí, deseando salir corriendo, pero algo la detenía, y ese motivo siempre era él. Que tonta era…

El gélido viento de invierno la golpeó de frente, marcando el camino de sus lágrimas ahora desaparecidas. Pronto llegaría él y no quería mostrarse débil frente a ese chico… en especial frente a él.

Y así, cuando el dolor ya no podía ser más sofocante, él apareció.

Su sonrisa deslumbrante, sus ojos cristalinos brillando como luceros entre las nubes grises y su cabello dorado cual sol de verano. Era la personificación de la luz.

- Hinata-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta helando…

- _Naruto-kun…_

Sus ojos se perdieron en el profundo cielo azul que se escondía entre las traviesas pestañas del hombre frente a ella.

Durante toda su vida, Hinata había cometido tantos errores de lo que se arrepentía, pero hasta ahora nunca se había dado cuenta de que el error más grande que había realizado estaba en ella… y no lo quería aceptar. No quería…

El pequeño y frágil cuerpo de ella se levantó del húmedo asiento en el que yacía. Se acercó lentamente hasta el chico frente a ella y por una última vez en su vida se permitió ser débil y amarlo. Solo deseaba sentir una pieza del cariño que él podía transmitirle, por precaria y patética que fuera.

- Hinata-chan… ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Naruto levantó su mano y retiró los guantes que la envolvían. Con los dedos desnudos acarició los ojos hinchados de la pequeña mujercita que tenía enfrente y limpió la lágrima que comenzaba a escapar de ellos.

- Me duele… - gimió ella. No podía soportarlo más – Me duele mucho, Naruto-kun

No quería desbordarse en gemidos y lamentos, pero cuando los brazos fuertes y protectores del rubio la rodearon, toda la fuerza que había logrado juntar se fue al suelo, llevándose consigo también todo el dolor, los recuerdos, las penas y el mundo.

Él se había convertido en su todo nuevamente.

-¿Quién te ha hecho llorar? Lo mataré sin piedad…

- No, p-por favor… yo no quiero… no quiero que le pase nada…

- Ningún hombre merece tus lágrimas, Hinata-chan, ¿Por qué estas llorando por amor, no?

- Nunca fue correspondido, a-asi que ya no importa…

Naruto separó su cuerpo del de ella y sujeto su rostro para guiarlo hasta sus ojos. Estaban tristes y ahora en vez de un hermoso cielo azulado, eran un profundo mar enfurecido, pero que transmitía preocupación.

-¿Qué te dijo…? Desahógate, Hinata… yo estoy aquí para cuidarte

- Por favor… s-solo… solo no digas nada más, por favor – su voz era un leve susurro que se rompía con cada letra que pronunciaba. Ese era el momento que ella siempre espero, pero aún así, seguía siendo una cobarde de las peores.

- No me gusta verte así… no hay nada que yo pueda…

- Te amo.

El tiempo se detuvo, dejando a Hinata con el remordimiento, los nervios y la vergüenza a flor de piel. Se arrepentía de haberlo dicho, de todo corazón, pero ese lado egoísta que pocas veces salía a relucir se sentía conforme, no, se sentía feliz y liberado, pues por fin su más largo y mejor guardado secreto estaba fuera de ella y ahora también le pertenecía a él.

Aunque no fuera correspondido.

- ¿Qué…?

- T-Te amo, siempre lo he hecho… y por eso lloro por ti, Naruto-kun, p-perdóname por favor…

- Hinata… yo…

- No lo digas, p-por favor – hipó Hinata mientras aumentaba la distancia entre ella y el hombre que amaba más que a su propia vida – Lo sé, a-así que… por favor, no digas nada…

El silencio era su peor enemigo, pero a la vez su mejor aliado. No se encontraba lista para escuchar lo que él tenía que decir, y tal vez este fuera el mejor de los remedios antes de lo irremediable.

-Hinata, tu, yo… lo siento, pero yo… tu sabes que ahora soy novio de Shion. Somos pareja desde ayer…

- Lo sé, lo sé, por favor… ya no me digas nada, te lo ruego…

- Hinata-chan… lo siento, pero esto no va a funcionar. Solo seamos amigos, ¿Si? – Naruto tenía el corazón vuelto loco. Se sentía culpable por no poder corresponder a los sentimientos de ella, pero no quería dañar a su novia… la quería.

- Si… solo amigos, N-Naruto-kun…

- Te dejo en tu casa, ¿Bueno? No quiero que te enfermes o…

- No – pidió ella secándose las gotitas que caían sin piedad de sus enormes y bellos ojos perlados – quiero estar aquí, p-prometo irme pronto.

- Pero…

- Estaré bien, enserio – Hinata intentó sonreír y logró retener las nacientes lágrimas en sus ojos, pretendiendo soportar todo.

- Esta bien… nos vemos el lunes en clases Hinata-chan… cuídate.

- Si, l-lamento si te hice sentir mal… ¡Estaré bien, enserio!

- Hinata-chan…

- Felicidades por tu relación, S-Shion es una buena chica. T-Te hará muy feliz…

- No llores más, te lo pido…

- No lo haré, estoy feliz por ti, nos vemos el l-lunes, Naruto-kun. Adiós.

- … Adiós, Hina-chan.

Así fue como Hinata se quedó de pie en la mitad de ese pequeño parque viendo como él se alejaba de repente, dándole la espalda. Ella también se giró y comenzó a andar lentamente en sentido contrario, todo para que no la viera llorar.

Solo porque él se lo había pedido…

"_No me dejes, no me dejes… Naruto-kun" – _Rogaba Hinata, esperando que él reapareciera y le dijera que no la iba dejar… pero eso nunca pasó.

Pretender que no le daba alegría estar a su lado había sido una de las pruebas más difícil que le había tocado vivir, pero ahora se sentía libre.

Podía sentir ese peso en el corazón desinflase, y todas esas veces en las que no le quedaba voz para declararse ahora eran parte del pasado.

Hinata sabía que había abierto una nueva puerta para poder continuar, así sea con Naruto o sin él, pero esta vez sí tenía un nuevo camino que seguir.

Pero eso no la hacía feliz, y la razón era muy simple…

Ella había abandonado su futuro ideal.

Lo que siempre había soñado ahora no significaba nada, porque en ese momento lo único que le quedaba era desear cosas imposibles.

Llegó a su casa y no cruzó palabras con nadie. Nunca en toda su existencia había deseado tanto ser una sombra: sin nombre, sin vida, sin recuerdos, sin Naruto…

La habitación la encontraba más grande que nunca, y también ella percibía todo más lejano. El tiempo se había vuelto relativo y los días carecían de importancia. Lo único que necesitaba en esos instantes era apreciar el frío y envolvente invierno a través de su ventana, pues a pesar de sus lágrimas, las nubes de color gris seguían siendo iguales y eso le gustaba, ya que la ataban por momentos a la realidad.

A pesar del dolor del rechazo, Hinata quería volver a verlo, consciente de lo que podía pasar. Se sentía culpable por haber hecho sentir mal a Naruto, pues conociéndolo, él iba a tomar la responsabilidad del asunto, cuando las únicas faltas eran de ella.

… Y eran tantos errores, que ya no los podía remediar.

No debió ocultar sus sentimientos cobardemente por casi diez años. Ella debió aceptarlos y luchar por lo que quería, y no arruinar la relación entre Naruto y su novia, pues ninguno de los dos lo merecían.

No debió ilusionarse y declararse, a sabiendas de que Naruto, _su _Naruto ya no le pertenecía… que nunca le perteneció. Eligió el peor de los momentos.

Debió dejar de esperar inocentemente porque él reaccionara, y dar ella el primer paso.

Debió dejar de hacer muchas cosas y realizar otras tantas, pero había un error que le pesaba infinitas veces más que el resto. Uno de esos que invaden las heridas y que no dejan cicatrizar por completo.

… Estar tomados de las manos los dos y creer que no tendría final, fue el peor error de todos en verdad…

Así llegó el lunes, pero ella no asistió a clases. Le dijo a su familia que no se sentía bien, y no era una mentira. Nunca antes se había sentido peor.

Pasó el martes y el miércoles, y no había mejora.

El jueves fue una parte del viernes. Para Hinata solo fue un día largo e inútil.

Saber que él ya no se encontraba para ella, y que pronto olvidaría todo el calor de su corazón, le daba falsas esperanzas de poder perder esa mala memoria que le quemaba la cabeza y le marcaba en la piel.

Quería creer que él también deseaba olvidar ese efímero día en que todo acabo y dejaron de ser amigos, para convertirse en "solo amigos". Un detalle en una similitud que ella pudo encontrar durante sus largos ensimismamientos.

Deseaba creer que él ya la había olvidado, y que ahora no era más que un sueño perdido y fugaz, del cual se olvidaría al despertar, pero las cosas no funcionaban así nunca…

¿Acaso había forma de emprender marcha atrás? ¿Pasar de inicio a final, y viceversa?

Nop. No era tan tonta…

Las noches se le hacían interminables, y usualmente ya no distinguía entre día y noche, luz y sombra, así que buscaba maneras de mantenerse entretenida de la manera más sana psicológicamente. Al comienzo fueron libros, después música, luego fue la pintura y ahora serían las películas. Situaciones desesperadas, requerían de medidas desesperadas.

Encendió el ordenador y mientras se cargaba la película, decidió "conectarse al mundo".

... Y esa fue la peor idea que se le pudo ocurrir…

Ahí, en el muro de entrada de la página donde estaban las noticias de sus amigos, estaba la foto más destructiva de su corta y lamentable vida.

Naruto y Shion se besaban tiernamente, ajenos a la destrucción de su pequeño corazón.

Hinata comenzó a llorar como tantas otras noches, pero esta vez también grito y golpeó su almohada con energía. El dolor la estaba matando, y ya no sabía cómo combatirlo.

Necesitaba de alguien, pero no sabía de quien. No, si sabía de quienes, más no se atrevía a llamar a todos para molestarlos con sus problemas.

Pero la necesidad de salir de esa soledad y tristeza era tajante.

Buscó su celular, y al encontrarlo descargado lo conectó al carga corriente. No sabía a quién llamar, por un momento pensó en Kiba y en Shino, pero ellos no eran muy buenos con esos temas, así que se decidió por Sakura, una de sus amigas más cercanas, y a la vez mejor amiga de Naruto… tal vez Ino y Ten-ten también podrían venir si se los pedía…

Tomó el celular con la intención de marcar a esas tres personas, pero al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas lanzó el aparato al suelo. No, no eran las llamadas… sino quien las había realizado.

1 llamada perdida de su padre el mismo día que se declaró a Naruto. De seguro fue antes de que ella llegara a casa, pues una vez que puso un pie en la mansión Hyuga ella recibió una reprimenda de él por no haber mencionado su paradero. A pesar de todo él fue muy comprensivo al ver su cara y dejo que se marchara enseguida.

3 llamadas de Ino, Ten-ten y Shino, por cada uno.

5 llamadas de Kiba.

6 llamadas de Sakura y Kurenai-sensei, por cada una.

… y 16 llamadas de Naruto…

Eso, sin contar los 26 mensajes sin leer.

Hinata no entendía nada, es decir, ¿Para qué la llamaría él? No tenía sentido… a menos que aún se sintiera culpable de su trágica situación.

Tomó valor y regresó al computador, pero esta vez pudo apreciar algo en la foto que antes no había percibido. La fecha ponía el día lunes, y después de esa única imagen no había más.

Ella sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero aún así ingresó al perfil de ambos – Shion y Naruto – y vio que ninguno de los dos tenía comentarios del otro, y que en ninguna de las fotos aparecían juntos a excepción de la que ella vio en la portada de inicio, ¿Por qué…?

Un ruido la puso en alerta. Algo había golpeado su ventana, estaba segura, pero la invadió el miedo y prefirió apagar el ordenador y todas las luces y culpar a la lluvia que comenzaba a golpear la ventana de su dormitorio.

"_No es nada… no es nadie… no me pueden lastimar aquí…" – _Hinata estaba aterrada, y su pavor aumentó cuando un segundo golpe dio contra el vidrio.

Se acercó cautelosamente hasta las cortinas y se pegó a la pared para apreciar al otro lado de ésta. La oscuridad era inigualable, y como sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a las penumbras no podía diferenciar nada.

Pero la enorme sombra que estaba sobre la rama frente a su dormitorio dispuesta a entrar no fue para nada desapercibida, haciendo que la sangre de Hinata se helara del miedo. En su torpeza ella retrocedió y tropezó para finalmente caer en el suelo, mirando despavorida como la persona del exterior abría su ventana y se colaba dentro.

-Shh, no vayas a gritar Hinata-chan.

Esa voz, su voz…

El miedo la dejó paralizada, pero oír decir su nombre de esos labios la revivió, luego la mató y finalmente la revivió otra vez. Era un juego sin fin.

-_N-Naruto-kun…_

- Si, yo' ttebayo – respondió él, con un tono cantarín y bullicioso, típico en su persona.

- Tu… ¿C-Cómo? ¿Qué…?

- Tenemos que hablar Hinata, es importante – interrumpió el rubio los múltiples murmullos de la chica, quien aún no se creía su situación.

- Y-Yo no… ¿Sobre q-qué, N-Naruto-kun? – preguntó ella, nerviosa ante la intensa mirada azulina del chico, quien ahora se arrodillaba en el suelo, a su altura.

- Sobre lo que pasó ese día, lo que está pasando ahora y… sobre nosotros, Hinata-chan

Estaban de frente, con la respiración acelerada y las mejillas enrojecidas, aunque en la oscuridad nadie a parte de ellos lo notarían.

-¿N-Nosotros?

- Si… veras yo…

- Se lo que m-me dirás, Naruto-kun… yo no q-quiero interrumpir entre tú y…

- Shion y yo rompimos, Hinata – la voz de Naruto fue un susurró, en el cual se podía percibir la pena – ella se enteró sobre lo nuestro en el parque, y bueno, pues… rompió conmigo…

- No… - Hinata se sentía horrible, sucia, despiadada, avergonzada. Ella provocó eso y se merecía lo peor.

- ¡No es cómo crees' ttebayo! – afirmó el rubio, quien después de haber alzado la voz se arrepintió y se cubrió la boca con las manos, pendiente de que Hisahi Hyuga no apareciera de la nada para asesinarlo por depravar a su primogénita.

- Yo provoqué esto… lo lamento, realmente lo…

- No Hinata, no has entendido… ella rompió conmigo, sí, pero justo antes de que yo rompiera con ella… De hecho nos hicimos un favor…

- … ¿Qué?

- Eso… yo iba a terminar con ella, pero ella estaba dolida por lo que pasó entre nosotros dos y discutimos por eso… porque ella sabía que a pesar de tu declaración yo no me iba a alejar de ti, que seguiremos viéndonos.

- ¿Por qué? … solo somos amigos

Naruto se acercó a Hinata, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza. Su respiración chocaba contra su frente y el calor del beso que recibió en ese sector de su cabeza hizo que sus mejillas se convirtieran en farolillos en mitad de la oscuridad.

- Va más allá de eso' ttebayo… ella creía que yo me iba a enamorar de ti, y no se equivocó.

- N-Naruto…

- Me gustas Hinata, desde siempre creo, pero nunca he sido muy bueno con esto de los sentimientos… eras tan dulce e inalcanzable, y además le gustabas a uno de mis amigos, ¿Qué oportunidades tenía yo, eh? Sin padres, sin respeto, sin un fututo digno que ofrecerte… no lo merecías Hinata, yo…

- ¡No! – Hinata detuvo a Naruto cuando percibió el dolor en su voz - t-tu siempre lo has sido t-todo… m-me gustas por cómo eres, la forma en la que r-ríes y en la que tus palabras llegan a las personas… M-me gustas, Naruto-kun…

- Hinata-chan – él estaba sorprendido. Ella se veía tan inocente y pura que su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad al notar la sinceridad en las palabras de la chica. La quería…

- No quería que tu y Shion-san…

- Terminamos porque te quería, Hinata… ella lo sabía y me dejo para poder estar contigo. Voy a estar eternamente agradecido por eso.

Estaba en shock por la noticia que acababa de recibir, haciendo que una inmensa felicidad invadiera cada célula de su cuerpo.

Era irreal y también perfecto.

Naruto tomó su rostro y la acercó al suyo lentamente para no asustarla.

- Hinata-chan… ¿Me dejarías besarte? – Naruto se sintió avergonzado, pero vio que era necesario pedir permiso. Ella era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

- S-Solo si te quedas conmigo el resto de la n-noche – exigió ella a cambio, sobrecogida por la vergüenza.

- Trato hecho.

Fue un cosquilleo en los labios y luego uno en el estomago. No era más que una dulce caricia llena de sentimientos, que después de unos segundo se transformó en pasión y necesidad.

Solo era amor.

- No me abandones nunca, Hinata… déjame amarte, por favor.

- Siempre…

Naruto la levantó del suelo y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la cubrió con las frazadas y luego él se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta húmeda que llevaba puesta y se recostó a su lado por sobre las cobijas, abrazándola por la espalda y disfrutando de la calidez que desprendía su pequeño cuerpo.

-S-Siento que esto es un sueño, no quiero d-despertar de él…

- No lo hagas, y déjame entrar en él, Hinata-chan.

- Has sido el protagonista cada noche de mi vida, Naruto-kun…

- ¿De qué se trata, _mi amor_?

Hinata se cohibió por el apodo, pero se sintió la mujer más dichosa del planeta en esos momentos. Era feliz.

Le daba vergüenza decirle su sueño, pero se sentía segura entre sus brazos, y además confiaba en él. Esta vez su sueño no se veía tan lejano como antes…

-T-Tu y yo estamos de la mano en la cascada más bella que he visto… y parece no tener final. Por eso m-me gusta ese sueño…

- Ya verás que lo haremos realidad, Hinata… después de todo, la eternidad juntos acaba de iniciar.

- Te amo, Naruto-kun…

- Te amo, Hinata-chan… jamás lo dudes.

- jamás lo haré, _mi amor…_

_._

_._

* * *

**Me encantaría decir que mi historia tuvo el mismo final, pero esas cosas en la vida real no ocurren... :l**

**Peeeero podría se peor, ¿no? es decir, el mundo tiene peores problemas... ahora mismo no recuerdo ninguno, pero se que algo debe haber.**

**Cuídense y hasta la próxima!**

**IMPORTANTE: los que siguen el fic "Esta noche no podría ir peor, ¿cierto?" les informo que el último capitulo estará hoy por la noche en fanfiction, y me disculpo por la demora. Las respectivas razones y agradecimiento por reviews estarán ahí, así que denme un tiempito :P**

**Gracias por pasarse por aquí, ¡enserio!**

**Alohaaa :D**

**.**

.

29 / Abril / 2012.-

11:41 a.m

(Se terminó de escribir a las 1:45 a.m)


End file.
